


Kwestia dbałości

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Agloval, Sh'eenaz i ich nowe zwierzątko
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Kwestia dbałości

**Author's Note:**

> Siódmy dzień Fikatonu, prompt: https://previews.123rf.com/images/paulfleet/paulfleet1603/paulfleet160300007/55229013-old-treasure-map-used-by-pirates-to-find-hidden-treasure.jpg?fbclid=IwAR3UD-Uxem9MVHg00MZ30lbcxBw_Hg6ML5XOz7vvg2bBO7cI2U6nIzLsmqs (mapa wyspy skarbów, przy brzegu wyspy czai się potwór, skupiłam się na potworze)

– Arh'est'sheeba, w wolnym tłumaczeniu Wijek – powiedział nieco pobladły Agloval. – I on jest teraz twój.

– Tak! – radośnie potwierdziła Sh'eenaz. – Zgodnie z podmorską tradycją rodzice młodej żony dają jej zwierzątko domowe. Obiecałeś szanować nasze zwyczaje…

– Szanuję, oczywiście – pospiesznie zapewnił książę – tylko czy to musi być akurat kraken?

– Prezent ma wyrażać miłość ojca do córki, a tata kocha mnie przeogromnie.

Agloval mężnie spojrzał na krakena, potem z rezygnacją na żonę.

– Skoro tak musi być… dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie.

Syrena parsknęła, potem czule objęła męża.

– Wijek jest tani w utrzymaniu i milutki, zobaczysz, minie parę dni i cię polubi. Bo przecież mnie kochasz, głupku.


End file.
